the love tranglie Part twO
by makybe diva
Summary: Vinncent relazie he has strong feelings for charlotte...doesn't want to admit....why Cate knows there something going on....will he lose her?


**The love triangle (Part two)**

"charlotte you ok" as frank rub her shoulder. "don't tell any one" frank smiled and walk out of the room " frank" he turned to face her "yes" she look at him " don't want to see them" he nodded as he left the room. Spence and Vincent ran to frank, "is she ok" what happen" "can we see her" as words just spat out of there month. Frank look at them both "yes she is fine" before they could speak, Frank put his hand up, to stop them from speaking. "but, she doesn't want to see any one, no buts." as Frank walked of to his office. Both of them look at her room. Cate walk up to Vincent "is there something I should know." Vincent rub her face, "Vincent I am serious" Vincent look at Spence, as he walk of through the corridor. "Vincent" he than look back at cate "nothing" Cate stomped of . "cate" as he ran after her. "what have I done" she look at Vincent "everything " Vincent grub her hand "nothing just caring for a friend, I love you" she smiled as they kissed.

Frank help charlotte out of bed "have a few days of charlotte I mean it ok" she rub franks face "thankyou" as frank followed her out. Charlotte did not look at Vincent not once. Frank wave goodbye to her, watching her leave the hospital ground, before he went in.

**Charlotte house **

**Hey c**ricket as she pat her lovely dog, she collapse onto the lounge. Thought to her self what a mess. Slight close her eyes and fell asleep with cricket beside her. She woke up with a sudden ring at the door. She slowly got up, looking at her watch 5.00pm, must of sleep long. Slowly walking to the door. Open it slightly to see Vincent standing there. "Vincent what you doing here" she left the door half way, since the chain wouldn't let the door go fetter. " what s wrong" Cricket started backing, pawing at his food bowl. As she look at him. "sorry half to go" as she shut the door in his face.

Charlotte sat on the lounge with cricket next to her, as she flick the channels. The door bell ring, frighting cricket, who bark and ran around in circles. "Shhhh sore right" picking cricket up in her arms. She slightly open the door "cate" surprise to see her there and in her door way to. She gentle put cricket down "come in" as Charlotte let her in. "want a coffee" Cate look around, as if she was frustrated all something. "fine thanks" as she sat on the lounge. Cricket sniffing at her feet. " so what brings you here and in my place." she got up "Vincent what's wrong with him" Charlotte drop the mug, as it splash and crack on to the ground "crap" as she clean it up. " I don't know cate" as she dump it all in the bin. " I know charlotte" she look at Cate" "know what." as Charlotte sat beside her. " you don't think I know" as tears roll down her face. Charlotte pass her the tissue box. "ummmm…. Look ummm…. It wasn't meant to happen." Cate drop the tissue box. "what Vincent sleep with you." as she got up of the lounge "I thought that is what you going to say." Charlotte got up "look sorry." Cate slap her across the face "I've should of known better." as she slam the front door behind her. Charlotte collapse to the lounge., as she look at cricket "hey boy, I've stuff things up haven't I' cricket bark, as charlotte nodded to him. That cricket was right. Cricket jump up on to her lap.

**All saints hospital **

Cate barge through the doors. "Vincent" as she yelled from the top of her lungs. Frank come out to see what the screaming was about. "cate Shhhh patients sleeping." she look at frank "I want be quite, where's Vincent." Vincent walk around from the corner seeing cate and frank "Vincent how dear you" as she walk up to him and slap him across the face. Everyone look in shock "cate" as he try to calm her down. "I know the truth Vincent…I am not stupid" Vincent trying to calm her down "calm down cate" she wack him again. "I don't need to calm down… Vincent…you sleep with her." Nelson and the stuff look at cate. "calm down cate" as nelson rub her shoulders. "who" she turn to look at him "charlotte of corse" as nelson drag cate away into the quite room to give her a minute. "in my office now Vincent" as frank yelled at him. Vincent follow him. "no more of this circus and keep your love life out of the hospital ground thankyou. And I am giving you time of. Start right now…no buts.. just go"

Vincent chuck his things in his locker…as he slam it shut.. Kicking at the door "stupid" as he took it out on the locker.

**Out side the hospital **

"Vincent" as he turned around, getting a fist in his face. He rolled onto the ground. As he peered up "Spence" as he gagged on his blood. "you sleep with her" as he grub him up by the collar and pin him to the wall. "you savage" as he hit the wall right near his head. Vincent kick him in his stomach, as he hold his tummy. He jump at Vincent as they both rolled on the dirt. "Vincent she was mine, you had your chance." Vincent slam him against the wall, holding him up by his throat. " Stop it mate this is silly, she is not worth it." Spence wack him in his face, as he release his throat and fall to the ground. Vincent laying very still. Frank budge out " what's going on" as he saw Spence hovering over Vincent. He ran, checking his air way. "his not breath" he look at Spence , blood oozing out of cuts, blood on shirt " don't stand there get help." as frank resinate him.

They carefully put him on the stretch and wheeled him in. as frank saw Spence watching from behind, he close the curtains. "got a response" as they fix up his cuts. Frank walk out "Spence sit down, let me look at those" as he examine his hands "will he be fine" as Spence was trying to see through the curtains. "he will be fine" . as he bandage up his hands. Cate walk out and saw Spence covered in blood, she rush through the curtains and saw Vincent laying there. Cate started screaming, Frank ran in trying to calm her down, as she pulled her away "listen cate he is fine" Cate look at frank trying to see him, as frank block the way "I still love him." as tears flow down her face "I still love you Vincent" as she yelled at the top of her lungs so Vincent can here. Spence look at cate, still love him, for what he did. He ran out of the er.

**Charlotte house**

There was a sudden knock at the door. Cricket ran out the door barking. Charlotte got up "coming" as she slowly walk to the door she open it. "Spence" he barge in " I still love you." as he lent her down and kissed her. "Even tho you sleep with Vincent." Charlotte pushed him away. "what" Spence stood there "charlotte" as he rub her face "and what happen look at you, your hands" as she rub them " I got into a fight with Vincent he is in the er" Charlotte let go "what" as she rush out of the house, with Spence following behind her.

**Hospital**

Charlotte rushed in "Charlotte you should be home." as frank stop her "let me see Vincent" Charlotte push frank aside as she open the curtains, saw Vincent, with tubes on him, and cate right beside him. "charlotte get out " as cate got up. "cate his my friend" Spence rushed in and saw Vincent and cate. Cate punch Spence in the face, Charlotte grub her hand "That's not nice." Cate hit her right across the face, "cate calm down" as she hit charlotte again, charlotte grub her hand "enough" Cate wake her in the stomach. She lent down and vomit on the floor as she slowly collapse to the floor, Spence fell to the floor trying to catch her. She peer at her "charlotte wake up" as he hold her tight,. Frank ran in "what happen." Spence look at Cate, "cate" she peer at her "she ask for it" Frank knee down "hurry stretch now. Hurry she pregnant" as they pile her on, Spence rush after her, shacking her head at cate. Frank gave her a look as he close the curtains behind him. Frank examine her "the babies fine, but why she not responding" suddenly the machines started beeping " Frank she's gone into cardiac arrest" Jake grub the machine "charging g it 200" as every one step back. "still not responding." Vincent pulled of the tubes, slowly got out of bed. And saw them trying to revive charlotte. "no charlotte" as he rush to her, frank hold him tight "what you doing out of bed" slowly Vincent manage to get free, and ran to charlotte, slowly touching her hair, his hand rub against her soft face "please wake up charlotte" as he lent down on her, and cried. Rubbing her soft hand. Spence slowly walk in, and rubbing Vincent shoulder. "sore right mate." as Spence sat beside him. Cate watch thought the curtains at the two boys/man so sad and upset. Frank slowly walk up to them "guys if she doesn't wake up soon the baby well die" Vincent look at him "she's pregnant" looking at both of them. All he could here was 1.2.3. He look at them slowly reasserting her. "we got a response" as Jake grub the oxygen mask. And put it over her mouth to help her breath. Frank grub the stethoscope checking her heart beat and pulse. As Terri send the two boys out.

Vincent walked outside, " I know now Vincent" he turn there stood cate, as he grub her and kissed her, so deeply, as she close her eyes, she slowly open them to see his. Tears flow down. As she push him away "what's wrong" she rub his face. " you love charlotte , you always have Vincent. You should take the chance again Vincent.. Before she goes" Vincent rub her tears away " No buts don't denial it…follow your heart. And this is when I say good bye for ever Vincent…it was great knowing you, Great what we had" as she lent to him and gave him one last kiss "go get her" as she walk of into the distance.


End file.
